HUNTING SEASON ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: The Hunt has begun
1. hunting season

I need to thank my helpers: well there was kendall, and well… yeah, thanks sweetie  
  
  
Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…   
  
  
HUNTING SEASON  
  
  
  
By Chicketieboo   
  
"The hunt has begun."  
  
This is what Megabyte had announced just Nano seconds earlier...and now Mouse, Dot and AndrAIa were trapped, trapped in a hall, with viral police just micro seconds away, and Mouse couldn't hack her way through....  
  
As all the commotion was going on...all the pain, terror, horror all Dot could think was; "Don't let him take Bob again..."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Dad, what are you doing? Stop dad, put me down, please."  
  
"The father you know is dead, young Matrix" Megabyte mocked lightly....  
  
"He is now viral, there is nothing you can do." Megabyte added.  
  
"Bob will stop you, he always did, what will change now?!" Screamed Enzo defiantly  
  
This seemed to anger Megabyte.  
  
"Bob is useless! Nowhere near my capabilities anymore, oh young Enzo, why DO we argue so? I have always had fondness for you, it is in my code to spread...so why not spread my knowledge onto you?" Megabyte said touching Enzo's shoulder though Wellman was still holding Enzo back.  
  
"I will never help or be like you, NEVER! Matrix or Dot, or BOB will not allow it."  
  
"Who is here to save you? Really? Who? No one. Phong? Will Phong save you?"  
  
Megabyte looked at the pile of data laying on the floor, the old, wise .com, seemed half deleted...fading in and out of not being so...and he was sure the was no way to save him.  
  
Megabyte smirked  
"Process the idea young Matrix...but not for too long, or I might change my mind."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Bob and Matrix were locked in the holding cells. Locked, from the outside.  
  
Bob was leaning against the wall with his head in his hands; his blue fingers were entwined in his glimmering silver hair. He listened to Matrix who was beating on the door and cursing, introducing large dents into it. Bob assumed the Matrix's cursing was to help himself, not Bob or the door, which he was letting out his anger on.  
  
"Megabyte, MEGABYTE LET US OUT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS..."  
  
"MATRIX! stop!"  
  
"But BOB that's our family, DOT, ANDRAIA, ENZO! my DAD!!!"  
  
"You think I don't know that? I mean, I think you should give me more credit then that!"  
  
It was true Matrix thought...he could sense these things. Bob and Dot had only been away from each other for Nanos and he could feel Bob's yearning for her. He knew how much Bob loved her, just as much as he loved AndrAIa. He knew that Bob would do anything for her, even be deleted...For the first time in a long time, Matrix took orders from Bob, and went and sat down beside him.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Mouse!! They're coming!"  
  
"Listen shuga, as bad as everything is right now, we are as safe as we could ever possibly be."  
  
"How could you say that?" Dot asked with a crack in her voice.  
  
Mouse and AndrAIa had caught up with Dot, Hack and Slash.  
  
Then the boys had gone to make sure that Megabyte's guards were not catching up.  
  
"Dot, how long have I been working for you?" Mouse inquired  
  
"Days Mouse, almost 4 now." Dot thought aloud.  
  
"Exactly, and what was my job here?"  
  
"To make sure that all our security codes were almost impenetrable, or as close as they could get."  
  
"Exactly, and how many have gotten through?"  
  
"Well, Bob, because he merged with Glitch, Daemon, only because you gave the codes to her, and Megabyte, because we had our guard down"  
  
"Exactly shuga." Mouse said and winked  
  
Dot began to take ease in this news, whatever it was to her, it helped knowing that Megabyte would take cycles, seconds, maybe even minutes to break these code, if he tried non stop, the would probably delete from loss of energy before he got to them. Now all he had to worry about is that Megabyte had Enzo, and her father.   
  
~ * * * ~  
  
AndrAIa held the trembling Dot in her arms, as Mouse worked on trying to break her own codes.  
  
As much as she loved the bond between her and her sister-to-be one day, nothing was as close as she was to Matrix. No one really understood how deep their love went. After spending a lifetime together she could almost read his mind. She did know that he had calmed, she could sense Bob had told him something and he accepted that.  
She was glad he did, she didn't want to have to worry about him trying to take Megabyte all by himself. She knew he was capable it was just that...  
  
Well, she knew that no one knew how far her powers from being a game sprite extended, even Matrix. She never kept it a "secret" from him. Nor did she just blurt out she could read code.  
  
She had read Megabytes code once, and learned of his plans before anyone else did. She knew that there would be mass deletion if he conquered mainframe, and maybe, the net.   
  
No one really knew how powerful he really was. After the net, he had upgraded sufficiently...  
He was now more powerful then Hex and Daemon put together. But yet, everyone believed he was just the same old Megabyte, no harm.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"One way or another, you ARE going to be infected my small friend."  
  
Megabyte told little Enzo with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I will put up a fight to the end, and even if you do infect me, Matrix kicked you out of mainframe once, he can do it again."  
  
"Do shut him up Wellman?" Megabyte told Dr. Matrix.  
  
The machine that used to harbor Wellman's essence now had become void, and as he put a giant hand over Enzo's mouth so that he could not bother Megabyte anymore, it seemed as though he was deleted, and all that stood there was an e.x.o. Skeleton.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Bob, I know you told me to stop, but this is ridiculous, why are we just sitting here?"  
  
"Because we have NOTHING to do…honestly, do you want to really get Megabyte?"  
  
"Yes" Matrix said defiantly.  
  
"Then we need a plan."  
  
"Well then, that's all?"  
  
"Yes, but there's only one problem," Bob said with a sigh.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Dot's not here, is she?"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
AndrAIa promised herself she wouldn't allow Megabyte to take Dot, one way or another. She knew that once he had her, he would win. She would be his all- time achievement, and in a sick twisted way, he thought he deeply loved her.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
All he wanted was to infect her, make her his bride, take over mainframe with her at his side, and then the supercomputer.  
  
All these years he had wanted to. And the whole time he resented Bob. He knew that Bob and Dot loved each other. That the blue sprite would always own her heart. As long as he was there anyways. But they were stubborn sprites; they would not admit it.  
  
He had hoped that when he had shot Bob up into the net, she would succumb, but he underestimated her power, which made him love her even more , now he knew the extent of her strategic ways.  
  
When Bob came back, and he was shot into the web, it was then he got the idea…he knew that he had taken some of Bob's code…all he had to do was wait till someone programmed him to a Trojan virus, then he could return, and make her his bride.  
  
It almost worked too, if it wasn't for that pestering fool.  
  
"SIR! We unlocked Mouse's code to that area of hallway…our men are in position, What would you like us to do sir?"  
  
"Bring miss Matrix to me, unharmed, have fun with the rest."…  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…   
  
HUNTING SEASON II the infection process  
  
"SIR! We unlocked Mouse's code to that area of hallway…our men are in position, What would you like us to do sir?"  
  
"Bring miss Matrix to me, unharmed, have fun with the rest."  
  
As the infected soldiers of Megabytes army ran into where Mouse and AndrAIa had been hiding, they saw no one… they did find another door though, and foot steps running towards it.  
  
"Megabyte sir, they have ran away!" the lead officer reported through a Vid window.  
  
"Well, FIND THEM!" Megabyte bellowed in his booming way, as he closed the Vid window.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"See suga, I ALWAYS work best unda pressure," Mouse said in a comical way.  
  
This made Dot smile a bit. Mouse always had a way to make you look on the bright side.  
  
"Dot, how do we get the boys and get out of here?" AndrAIa interrupted the light air.  
  
"Well there in the holding cells, and if I remember clearly." Dot said thinking.  
  
"That's on the other side of the principle office from here." AndrAIa said in a surprised voice.  
  
The room fell silent with dread.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get a move on." Mouse said hoping to interrupt the eerie silence.  
  
~* * *~  
  
As they made there way up the halls and corridors of the principal office. Mouse kept a lookout for anything or anyone peculiar. It was odd to have the big building as quiet as it was, and she found it gave her shivers. As she was doing look out, Mouse found it difficult to not stop thinking about Ray. He was supposed to be coming to mainframe any minute. When they had talked, he said that he would be waiting for the portal around the time it was now. She just hoped that he didn't actually get into mainframe when it was in this condition.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Matrix was growing angrier and angrier by the nano; he hadn't felt this way since the games, trapped, helpless, and not in control.  
  
If any sprite would of told him he was like his sister, Dot, he would of denied it, and probably would of terrorized you for comparing his beautiful sister to the likes of him.  
  
The truth was control ran through Matrix blood. Their main function was to control, and whenever they weren't in it it ate them alive...  
  
Dot dealt with it the way she knew how, she planned, strategize, she made pie charts.  
  
As for Matrix, he only knew one way to deal with it, he told gun to target. That's how he dealt with his problems.  
  
Now, stuck in the small room he started to allow his fear and anxiety kick in. he hadn't felt this way since he was 1.0.   
  
"Bob?" he asked with force.  
  
"Yes Enzo?" Bob asked with a pleading voice.  
  
This surprised Matrix; even Dot didn't call him that anymore. That's why when Matrix heard Bob say it in a pleading voice; Matrix could read exactly what Bob hadn't said. which was "I know. I'm thinking, I'm worried too, there is nothing either of us can do but sit and wait, it bothers me too, please don't take it out on me."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
When AndrAIa turned the next corner she waited till Mouse had given the word. She had never seen Dot like this, it seemed she wasn't even trying. AndrAIa didn't like to use her powers to read other sprites. Still she did...she stopped for a minute and stared hard at Dot the figure of the beautiful sprite became a series of binomial.  
  
From there she stared harder and deeper. Everything turned black but that figure. That's when AndrAIa heard the voice it repeated over and over, and it over lapped in Dot's mind. It was a whisper. Scratching an clawing at Dot, and yet, it was her own voice...  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"It's all your fault..."  
  
"Fault... Bob will die because of you..."  
  
"Your fault..."  
  
"He should never forgive, you..."  
  
"Never..."  
  
"You don't deserve him..."  
  
"All going to delete..."  
  
"Never Ever..."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"He deserves so much better..."  
  
"Should never forgive..."  
  
"Your fault..."  
  
"If you loved him truly you would have been able to tell, now everyone is going to be deleted because of you..."  
  
"Never forgive..."  
  
"It's all your fault..."  
  
"All your fault..."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Young Enzo, your sooooooo fun."   
  
"Thanks Hex, but if Dot ever knew I came around here..." Enzo began.  
  
"Oh I know, she is not to fond of viruses." Hex sighed and pouted.  
  
"Ex virus Hex," Enzo interrupted.  
  
"Just because I'm registered young Enzo, doesn't mean I'm not a virus anymore." Hex Informed him as they swinged on her make shift swing set.  
  
"It doesn't?" he asked surprised.  
  
"No, it just means I can stay." She said getting higher and higher.  
  
Enzo thought about this for a nano. For the last minute Hex had become his best friend, and yet not everyone knew about it. Everyone was too busy to pay attention, and Hex was much a child herself.  
  
He started going out to Lost Angles a lot these days, where she had lived since he knew her. She started teaching him games and he told her things about being a sprite. No one ever noticed that he was gone; he usually went after school before going to the diner.   
  
Enzo finally decided to ask what he wanted too.  
  
"Hex, if you could, I mean, if you were willing to, would you become a sprite?" He said Pumping higher and higher into the air.  
  
"You mean, give up my powers?"  
  
"Yes." he asked hoping to hear what he wanted to.  
  
Hex stopped swinging, and Enzo followed by stopping too.  
  
"The question you ask me is too black and white young Enzo, it seems that I haven't taught you enough about viruses yet. You see Enzo every virus has a function. Just like every sprite, it is the way of the net, the way of the web. There is a balance of good and bad, as the way it should be. You must understand though, viruses are not always bad."  
  
"Like you." He jumped in.  
  
"Like me? I guess young Enzo, but most viruses do not know they are bad, most think they ARE the good, and the sprites are the bad. That is what we are programmed to believe. So if you are asking in general if most viruses want to be a sprite, then I cant answer, because I don't know how the others feel, mind you I think that in a way they want to be good, and if that, to you, means to be a sprite, then yes." She finished.  
  
Enzo was confused by Hex's answer, and she could see.  
  
She smiled and started to swing again.  
  
"Oh Enzo, you have grown up with the idea of black and white. Here, if it makes you understand better. Personally, yes...I would give up everything to be like you, I believe it's most viruses wish."  
  
Enzo smiled.   
  
That was all he needed to hear before he continued to swing.  
  
* * *  
  
When Enzo awoke on the cold floor of the principle office control room he didn't lead on he was actually awake yet though. Instead he hoped that he could hear something that Megabyte wouldn't say in front of him.  
  
"Officer Word," Megabyte addressed an infected officer.  
  
"Yes?" said the green and red-eyed binome.  
  
"Open a Vid windows to the city of mainframe, I'm ready to make the important announcement."  
  
Enzo heard the pop up noises of the windows going up...and then strained to hear what megabytes big announcement was.  
  
  
"My dear residences of Mega frame." Megabyte started with a snickering grin.  
  
"It is my duty and sad pleasure to inform you that guardian 452, your beloved Bob, is deleted."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…  
  
HUNTING SEASON III: DOTS CHOICE  
  
Enzo heard the pop up noises of the windows going up...and then strained to hear was.  
  
"My dear residences of Mega frame," Megabyte started with a snickering grin.  
  
"It is my duty and sad pleasure to inform you that guardian 452, your beloved Bob, is deleted."  
  
Enzo's body trembled it felt like something was caught in his throat; he didn't want to let on that he was awake. That's why he lay there, using all his will power to not whimper or cry.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
  
"Bob, is deleted," said Megabyte over the intercom in the principle office.   
  
Mouse, AndrAIa, and Dot stood still in there tracks. AndrAIa had been helping Dot along when they heard it. Mouse and AndrAIa looked at each other in shock, and next at Dot in horror...  
  
AndrAIa back away for a minute...  
  
Dot hung her head down and there was dead silence, all of a sudden her laughter filled the hall...  
  
she slowly lifted her head and met the other sprites eyes. What Mouse and AndrAIa saw in Dot's eyes made shivers run down their spine. Dot had finally lost the last thread of happiness, and maybe sanity left in her.   
  
No one could have ever suspected that Dot would ever loose it. When she lost Bob, the first time, she had quietly shed a tear, and returned to battling Megabyte, only because she had to. She was like the mother of mainframe and she had to take care of everybody and make sure there home would be there in the morning. So she trudged on, like the soldier she is, putting faith into him one day returning.  
  
When she lost Matrix, then Enzo, she had her first showing of emotions. She screamed for him, and took the rest of the day off, as well as Mouse to console her and take care of her. The next day she returned with energy shakes for all and informed everybody that this was no holiday; they still had to deal with Megabyte.  
  
From then on Dot had shown little signs of emotions: Bob's return, Matrix's, AndrAIa. Her father brought back, her love for Bob.   
  
The happiest they had ever seen her was when she began to plan her marriage to Bob. Only then had she allowed herself to actually feel, and it had all ended badly. It had been all for Bob, and now he was gone.  
  
"Don't you find it funny?" she asked them with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That through all that's happened, through all we've been through." she said raising her voice.  
  
She found a chair that's purpose was suppose to be a rest area in the long hall of the office, she picked it up.  
  
"THAT MEGABYTE WAS THE ONLY WHO FINALLY GOT THE LAST WORD!"  
  
With that she through the chair against the wall, AndrAIa and Mouse didn't dare come near her.   
  
"Dot..." began Mouse.  
  
"NO MOUSE! NO! NO!! SEE I COULD HAVE HAD HIM, ANYTIME I WANTED, I KNOW I COULD OF, ALL I WOULD HAVE HAD TO DO WAS SAY THE WORD...OR WORDS FOR THAT MATTER...SIMPLE ENOUGH WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT...I EVEN MEANT IT WHEN I SAID IT...I LOVE YOU.... BUT LOVE IS SUPPOSE TO OVER COME ALL OBSITCLES!!!!!!!"  
  
She had said all this yelling, now she began to scream.   
  
"WELL IT DOESN'T!!!!!!!!! IT DOESN'T NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DOT!" Mouse had interrupted, and started walking toward her.  
  
"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dot screamed the plea choking back the mass quantity of tearsthat spilled from her eyes.  
  
Mouse jumped back.   
  
Dot's crazy glaze over her eyes seemed to vanish she began to breath easier, and relax her tense muscles.  
  
"Just...stay away for a Nano please..." she had said in a calm, collected voice.  
  
"It's all just a fairy tale... there is no such thing as a happy ending."  
  
The hall went silent.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Enzo knew that Megabyte would figure out he wasn't really sleeping soon, he just didn't know how good of an actor he was, he decided to give it his best try.  
  
He moaned and sat up... rubbed his eyes and yawned...he then looked sleepily at Megabyte.   
  
"I hope you enjoyed your rest young Enzo." Said Megabyte  
  
He knew that Enzo hadn't been sleeping that long, and his plan had worked perfectly; he also knew that Enzo had heard him break the news to everyone about Bob's deletion.  
  
"Yes, I...I needed it," The small sprite stammered unhappily. Megabyte decided to play along with him.  
  
"I'm sure you did, but there is something I need to tell you that will make you more restless."  
  
"What's that?" Enzo said in a monotone voice.  
  
"This is hard for me to tell you, because I know you too were very close, but your friend Bob, well I'm sorry young Matrix, he's..."  
  
"He's gone," Enzo said interrupting Megabyte in the same voice, completely monotone.  
  
"I'm sorry Enzo." Megabyte said.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for, we have a system to save... again." and with that Dot wiped away her tears.  
  
"Change in plans, we are now going to go to the control room."  
  
"Why are we going to go there? Shouldn't we get out and leave?" Mouse asked.  
  
"No, I'm tired of running, it ends today, also I refuse to leave my baby brother in the hands of a virus." Dot said crakcing her neck and picking her self up.  
  
With that they got up, and Mouse started to help Dot plan a different route back to the control panel.  
  
As they started to track their way back, Dot started to act like herself again and eventually it was like her burst out never happened.   
  
They finally reached the control room and Mouse looked at Dot with a ready look, Dot nodded... AndrAIa got her claws ready...as well as her trident...Mouse got her sword ready, and to their surprise Dot pulled out a small yet efficient gun.  
  
"What?" she mouthed to the girls.  
  
They all smiled, and they cherished it because they knew that it was a possibility that that was the last time they might ever all be together smiling.  
  
Mouse entered the 10-digit combination and they all entered the control room.  
  
No one was there; there was no sign of Megabyte, Enzo, and the viral binomes.  
  
They all dropped their weapons to there sides.  
  
Dot looked around at the screens that surrounded the room, they all had pictures of the net on them. Then out of her eye she saw a notebook on the control board.  
  
Slowly, she walked over to it. Even slower, she picked it up and looked at it. In strange writing there was a message.  
  
"Mouse? Come here please."   
  
Mouse and AndrAIa came over at once.  
  
"I'm not familiar with this language, would you please decipher it for me?"  
  
"It's a Lang from the net... it's really simple it seems to say..."Mouse began before the colour in her face changed and she seemed scared.  
  
"Look behind you" AndrAIa finishing Mouse. Quickly all three turned around, behind them stood Megabyte and his officers.  
  
"Hello Miss Matrix."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"It is my duty and sad pleasure to inform you that guardian 452, your beloved Bob, is deleted."  
  
"So that's your plan Megabyte." Bob said aloud.   
  
"What's that?" Matrix asked Bob.  
  
"Keep us locked in here, out of the way."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…  
  
"It is my duty and sad pleasure to inform you that guardian 452, your beloved Bob, is deleted."  
  
  
"So that's your plan Megabyte." Bob said aloud.   
  
"What's that?" Matrix asked Bob.  
  
"Keep us locked in here, out of the way."  
  
  
  
"Look behind you." AndrAIa finishing Mouse. Quickly all three turned around, behind them stood Megabyte and his officers.  
  
"Hello Miss Matrix."  
  
Mouse leaped toward Megabyte sword ready and all. He threw her to the side, AndrAIa through her starfish at him; he bounced each one off his armour. Then she went at him with the trident, she bounced off him down to the ground. Now he advanced on Dot.   
  
  
"Now my precious, you belong to me." Megabyte said and scooped her up in his arms in a bear hug  
  
  
Dot shied away at the look of him, and fought him.  
  
  
"Don't worry my dear, this wont hurt a bit."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
  
"What is that smell?" Matrix asked Bob  
  
  
"It smells like some type of gas," he said looking around the room. Sure enough there was gas emanating from the vents in the holding cell chamber.  
  
  
"Oh no, this is bad...this is very bad." Bob said, "Matrix, get as far away from the vent as you can!"  
  
  
"What is it Bob?" Matrix said covering his face.  
  
"Its knock out gas, Megabyte is trying to get us to fall asleep."  
  
  
"That's just grrrrr..........................."  
  
They both fell to the floor.  
  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Megabyte watched with a laugh at the display of the sprites hitting the floor.  
  
  
"Oh Bob, what happened to you? It seems too easy." he said closing the vid window.  
  
  
Just then a sprite walked into the room.  
  
In all her splendour she was beautiful. Her hair was down to her shoulders and black as night. New attire was as sexy as Hex's but more innocent and less revealing. The boots went all the way up her legs and she kept her head bowed in front of Megabyte.  
  
  
"Did you call for me my lord?" she said quietly.  
  
  
"Do you like your new outfit my love?" Megabyte asked with a smile.  
  
  
"Yes, my lord, it seems fitting, but I don't remember how I got them on, in fact I don't remember how I got here, or mostly, who I am?"  
  
  
"Don't worry my love, it will all make sense later, when you discover you destiny and fate lies with me, and please call me anything you want, you have no need to call me lord."  
  
  
"Yes, my lord," she said meekly with her head down still.  
  
  
"Oh yes, everyone gather around, I would like you to meet my queen, my, precious,"  
  
  
As the binomes gathered around the beautiful creature, she finally lifted her head. It was Dot Matrix.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
When everyone awoke in the cells they were all together. Matrix was the first one to awake. And was overjoyed that AndrAIa's arm was around him.  
  
  
"Sweetheart, wake up...we have to get out of here," he said shaking her.  
  
  
"Hmmm?" she said awaking.  
  
  
"Lover..." she whispered she lifted her head and grazed his lips. They hadn't kissed in awhile, and even though Matrix always felt a little bit awkward with public affection he didn't mind the tender kiss.  
  
  
"It feels like someone toook a hamma to mah head," Mouse said waking with a complaint.  
  
  
Matrix went over to Bob and awoke him.  
  
  
"Bob wake up."  
  
  
With the simple request Bob did, and everyone after that.  
  
  
They all looked around.  
  
  
"This is great, almost too easy, everyone is here," Matrix said with a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Almost everyone." interrupted Bob.  
  
  
"Were missing dot," AndrAIa said with dread.  
  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Do you like your food my precious?" Megabyte asked as he watched Dot sip back the energy soup.  
  
  
"Yes my lord." Dot said barely above a whisper and sipping more.  
  
  
They were sitting at a long table in Phong's old office.  
  
  
"Then, why my dear, do you look so sad?"  
  
  
"It's funny really, I feel I've been in this room before tonight." Dot said looking around.  
  
  
"Well you haven't my dear, it's impossible." Megabyte said still gazing at her beauty.  
  
  
"Is it?" she said with doubt.  
  
  
"Yes, you see, you are from the net, and you just arrived today because you couldn't be away from me a moment longer." Megabyte was talking like she 0.5  
  
  
"Oh yes...that's right you told me that." Dot said remembering.  
  
  
"Now what else did I tell you." He said inquiring to see if she had listened to his lies.  
  
  
"Everyone, other you, and the little binomes, are bad...and want to hurt you and me." She said repeating him word for word.  
  
  
"That's right love, and what are they going to try and do?"  
  
  
"Trick me into believing that you are bad." she answered with her new meek voice.  
  
  
"And what are you going to do?" he said asking her.  
  
  
"Tell you right away if the talk to me." She said sipping the soup again.  
  
  
"Good girl, oh Dot, you don't understand the power you posses, the power to strategies, control, research, thinking quickly, all these things are useful to me, all of them, and you posess them more then any other sprite I know, I knew the first time I saw you that we would be the perfect team the perfect match, the perfect..."  
  
  
"Couple," she recited with him in unison.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"I'm not going without her!" Bob said defiantly.  
  
"Bob, we want to save her too, but we need a plan, and when we thought we had one, it backfired, we need to find somewhere safe to think." Mouse said to Bob.  
  
"We have a safe place, right here, so start thinking."  
  
"What would Dot want us to do?" Mouse said to him.  
  
What would Dot want? He remembered a conversation they had only Cycles before.  
  
"I'm covering all my options," she had told him.  
  
Yes, she would of wanted him to leave and come back, she would of wanted him to be safe. But she was what he was going after, and he wasn't going to allow any virus to take her away from him...AGAIN.  
  
"Fine, here's the plan, Matrix, your with me, everyone else...get out of here...find somewhere safe and hide."  
  
"What's the plan?" Matrix asked Bob as Mouse hacked there way out of the room.  
  
"Your joking right?" was Bob's reply. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…  
  
To all those who read my series of reboot fanfics. Number one, thank you for your ear and support. Number two, if any of you have any idea of how you want me to go or comments then email me at chicketieboo@reboot-mail.com  
Thank you it may be over... but not for long  
  
HUNTING SEASON V: FORGIVNESS  
  
  
"My plan? Well my plan is simple really; all I have to do is do exactly what Daemon did, Except for a different purpose. I shall use Dot as bait, then when Bob comes for her. I will catch him off guard and use him to create portals, which I can Infect. From there, it's history, I will watch him die, a slow death in the web, and I will have Dot by my side."  
  
"It seems like a good plan." young Enzo said with a fear in his voice.  
  
"Seems? Sprite? It IS a good plan."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Dot was sent to her chamber to sleep. It was weird, but no one ever knew the principle office was so beautifully furnished...   
  
Dot did not remember this of course because she was no longer Dot Matrix. She was Dot, nothing more, and nothing less. She did not know who anyone was or anything. So she quietly slipped under the sheets, fell asleep, and dreamt.  
  
She dreamed of love, the love she was suppose to feel for her lord. She didn't though; instead she felt it for someone who looked like her, except he was blue. She did not know his name or who he was but she remembered her contentment but seeing him. Only, She didn't REALLY see him, he was faceless.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Bob had made his way around the principle office looking for where Megabyte would of hid Dot.  
  
He and Matrix had decided to split up to find her faster.  
  
That is when he found her room.  
  
He had almost passed it. Yet he had heard light breathing inside, so he decided to check it out.  
  
The doors to the room where not mechanical like everywhere else in the Principle office, but they were the kind you had to push. This was a good thing for Bob, it meant he didn't have to try and break Mouse's code.  
  
When he peered around the corner it was dark. Quietly he told Glitch to light.  
  
Glitch responded by making a soft glow, just enough light for Bob to see.  
  
He saw a beautiful bed in the centre of the room. In it laid a sprite, a female sprite.  
  
However, he wasn't sure yet if it was Dot, it didn't look like Dot from too far away, well, it did, but there were things that contradicted what Dot looked like, like her hair and her clothes.  
  
Bob made his way up quietly and sat on the side of the bed. His eyes swelled with tears at the site of her.  
  
Up close now he could tell it was Dot. She slept so peacefully, and she seemed so content. She was beautiful in a long tight fitting white dress and her boots stood in the corner.  
  
He softly touched her hair, and lightly pushed it off her face. Her lips were ruby red and inviting, he had to look away for a second not to allow his tear to fall on her and wake her.  
  
Looking back towards her, he tried to think of a time when he had seen her more beautiful. However, it was to no avail. What hurt him the most is he knew she was viral.   
  
It wasn't that hard to figure out. There were only a few differences: Her hair was one; her clothes were two; and he noticed a tiny red and green highlight to her hair, proving her viral; and that was it.  
  
With that, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Her lips were warm, and to his surprise she began to wake up.  
  
He pulled back waiting for her reaction, but he wasn't prepared for what she did.  
  
She had opened her eyes sleepy with a smile on her face, but when she saw Bob, her smile disappeared.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
She screamed.  
  
Bob was taken back, but in a quick Nano second he placed his hand over her Mouth to stop her screaming.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he soothed.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Now if I promise to let go, will you promise to not scream?"  
  
She nodded yes.  
  
"Good." Bob said and raised his hand.  
  
"MEGABYTE!!!!" yelled Dot  
  
Pushing Bob off the bed as she ran for the door. He stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Why are you running? Why are you yelling? I'm not going to hurt you." Bob tried to explain to the frightened sprite.  
  
  
"Who are you? And yes you are, your going to hurt me and my lord."  
  
"Your Lord? No…no I'm not, I would do nothing to hurt you, I love you." Bob said trying to grab for her.  
  
"He SAID you'd say that!" she said moving past him towards the door.  
  
"Dot, no please, Dot, I FORGIVE YOU!" he yelled to her.  
  
That made her stop in her tracks. He slowly began to walk toward her.  
  
"I forgive you for saying we were friends for so long, I forgive you for wanting me to leave when Daemon was coming, I forgive you for loving "original" Bob, when I was Glitch Bob, I forgive you for it turning out to be Megabyte, though it wasn't even your fault. I forgive you for being viral, I forgive you for everything that's your fault, my fault, and no ones fault, because you need it...you need to know that I love you, no matter what, and nothing, nothing you can do could ever change that."  
  
By then he was right behind her whispering it in her ear, with that he turned her around and kissed her.  
  
When the parted, he looked down at her face to see her eyes were closed.  
  
"Bob." she whispered aloud.  
  
Just then Megabyte burst through the door, officers and binomes surrounded him.  
  
Bob and Dot pulled apart.  
  
"My lord." Dot began with a curtsy, "This Sprite, just came into my room and..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Megabyte bellowed.  
  
He walked towards Dot "It's ok my precious, I know that he must have warped your fragile mind, I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
Bob looked in horror; the officer binomes can and grabbed him by the arms.  
  
"No....NO…NO! You can do this Megabyte, MEGABYTE!!!"  
He screamed as they pulled him down the hall  
  
"It won't work Megabyte, I was getting through to her, she remembers now Megabyte, at least now SHE REMEMBERS!!"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"You're not going to kill him are you?" Dot asked with a more firm tone.  
  
"Of course not sweetheart, once I'm done with the portals, I will allow him to live in the web."  
  
"Promise me you wont infect him," she demanded.  
  
"What?" Megabyte asked actually caught off guard.  
  
"You once told me I was intelligent, so please don't pretend I'm stupid. I remember now. I was Dot Matrix, and I was with all of them, now  
I'm not saying I miss them, but promise me...  
Promise that you will not hurt him or them, my old family, you have what you want, and even more when you're finished with Bob."  
  
"I promise."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"I will never make portals for you." Bob yelled at Megabyte.  
  
"Listen Bob, I made a promise to MY Dot over there." Megabyte accented on the MY on purpose to make the Guardian cringe. Dot was all his now, just like Hex and him had planned, she had wanted Bob, and he wanted Dot that is why they never killed them for so long.   
  
"And that promise was not to infect you, no matter what cost, so you're going to do those portals for me the easy way."  
  
Bob looked over to where Dot was sitting, and she looked away.   
  
"Did you make this bargain?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." she said meekly.  
  
"I forgive you." Bob said to her.  
  
All of a sudden a new light filled her eyes. Megabyte was unaware of Bob's new way of winning over Dot. He simply laughed at the guardian.  
  
"You forgive HER?"  
  
She looked at him in awe. Bob realized he had her 90% won. She signalled for a binome to come over, Bob was facing her in that small room and Megabytes back was to her. He hoped that in stalling he would win completely.  
  
"You know Megabyte, since she doesn't know better enough to trust a virus, remember we did that the first time Dot? I have a few things I would like to say before I die. Number one, you could have never loved her, if you truly loved her, you would of died for her, and I could never see you doing that."  
  
"Enough guardian." Megabyte said to Bob as he was being held by the bionomes.   
  
He saw her quietly look around, she was starting to come back to him, that's my girl, he thought.  
  
"Number two, I could of deleted you days ago, the only reason why I never did was because I felt sorry for you, which brings me to three: why I felt sorry for you."  
  
With this Dot got up and started to walk down to where they were standing. He smiled and looked Megabyte in the eye.  
  
"Number three, you are nothing but a selfish, worthless, petty, no good, small, insignificant, class 2, VIRUS WANNABE!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megabyte yelled at Bob, he then pulled out his claws in his hand and lifted his hand to slap Bob.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" screamed Dot, pushing over Megabyte.  
  
That gave bob enough time to break free of his restraints,   
  
"Glitch AVG ANTI VIRAL PROGRAM!"  
  
"NO!!!!" screamed Megabyte pushing Dot off to the side.  
  
A cocoon wrapped around Megabyte and a small voice then spoke  
  
"Scan complete, virus detected command Heal, Disable, Enable?"  
  
"Disable."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO." screamed Megabyte from inside the cocoon.   
  
The cocoon kept imploding slowly till there was nothing left.  
  
Bob sighed a sigh of relief. He never thought he'd actually do it, it was against everything he believed in, but he had known it had to be done.  
He walked over to wear Dot was lying on the ground.  
  
"You deleted him." Dot said stunned.  
  
"Yes." Bob said looking at her, the red and green highlights in her hair were gone, but it remained down to her shoulders.  
  
"Uggh." she said looking at herself. "Remind me to make an appointment to get this fixed."  
  
"I don't know," Bob said pulling her up, and placing an arm around her.  
  
"I kinda like it."  
  
"Lets go home," Dot said with a smile on there face as they walked towards the door. Hand in hand.  
  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
outthere, in the web, a virus opened his eyes,   
"Where am I?, what happened!?" asked megabyte.  
"Shut up, now do you want to live? or shall i delete you now?" boomed a voice above.  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it?  
  
To see what happened next please read the new series of "episodes" I put out under fluffy, the virus slayer. 


End file.
